Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave
by LifeLongCharade
Summary: A lie. Webster's dictionary defines a lie as an untrue statement spoken with the intent to deceive. A lie, either small or large, a white lie or a mortal sin, can have disastrous consequences. And the James twins are about to find out the hard way. A/U Na
1. Chapter 1

Title: Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave

**Title:** Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave.

**Author:** Cait aka LifeLongCharade.

**Summary:** A lie. Webster's dictionary defines a lie as an untrue statement spoken with the intent to deceive. A lie, either small or large, a white lie or a mortal sin, can have disastrous consequences. And the James twins are about to find out the hard way. A/U Naley.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my ideas and my characters.

**A/N: **Okay, so I know I haven't updated NWNM in a really long time but I've been having some family drama lately and my computer, which had the entire story written out, was destroyed. So the product of this insanely busy summer is this new story called Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave. This story will be updated more frequently than NWNM b/c I'm still in the process of retyping but anyway enjoy!

**2nd A/N:** Hey guys. It's me Caitybates18 user name switched to LifeLongCharade. Well I've made a few changes to this story. The main one being that Jake is Haley's twin not Tim. I know that's a major change but it's better for my overall storyline. So enjoy!

_New York, New York_

"Tim, I'm going to go get some air," Haley shouted over the pounding music.

"Want some company?" Tim shouted back, still attempting to grind against a tall, busty blonde.

"No, I'll be right back," she said making her way through the sea of sweaty bodies.

She let out a long sigh as she sunk down onto the curb and slid off her killer four inch heels.

"Smoke?" the bouncer next to her offered politely.

"Thanks," she smiled back taking the cigarette and allowing it to be lit.

She raised it to her nose and inhaled the scent deeply. She wasn't actually going to smoke it. No, she found that a disgusting habit and they were horrible on your lungs.

They just reminded her of home, of her father. Who reminded her of her mother and her brother. And of course him, Nathan Scott, Tree Hill's resident Golden Boy. Her- No, she was not going to go there. She hadn't been in Tree Hill in five years. That was all in the past.

Her future was here, in New York with her best friend Tim. Who had always been her goofy, lovable sidekick.

She had been surprised when he had informed her that he, too, had been accepted to LaGuardia. It was one of the most prestigious schools in New York.

None of their friends knew that Tim could sing, but he had surprised them with a kick ass singing voice and an amazing round on the drums.

Now they were both about to graduate from LaGuardia High School, and they would be on their way to Julliard in the fall.

Her life was good; she didn't need to dwell in the past.

But she did miss them, and there wasn't a day that went by when she didn't think about them.

Her extremely over protective older brother Jake. With his tousled light brown hair and big, kind brown eyes, identical to her own.

The Rivercourt boys, Junk, Fergie, Mouth and Skills. Just thinking of them made her laugh.

And of course, there was her Nathan. He was her best friend, and she had always had a bit of a crush on him.

That was until he had come to visit her last year, and things had gotten a little out of hand. God, what had she been thinking! She had let her hormones get the best of her, and now she hadn't spoken to her best friend or her brother in almost a year.

Well, that was mostly her fault, but what could she do now? To much time had past, and she was certain that neither one of them would even want to forgive her.

She took one last sniff of the untouched cigarette, before flinging it away and slipping on her heels.

…

_That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win. Whoa...  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win. Who_a

…

She glanced down at her ringing phone, her eyes widening at the name on the screen.

"Jakey?" she answered, a smile gracing her lips. That same smile quickly vanished as she listened to the boy on the other side of the phone.

"Oh my go-" she trailed of, her eyes filling with tears as her hand came up to cover her mouth.

"Um, I'll be there as soon as I can," she sniffed.

Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Tim, concern evident on his face.

"I love you," she whispered as a silent promise, before hanging up her phone.

"Tim," she sobbed launching her self into the taller boy's arms. He let her cry on his shoulder for a while before she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"So, you up for a road trip to Tree Hill?"

-

-

-

_Tree Hill, North Carolina_

The boy squared his shoulders, lifted the ball and pushed. He closed his eyes, saying a quick prayer, and he waited. The whole game, the whole season, all of the hard work, the sweat, the late night practices, _everything _depended on this shot.

_Swishh_….

That was all he heard. The roar of the crowd was deafening, but in his world it was silent. He stared at the hoop in disbelief.

He was vaguely aware of his girlfriend jumping into his arms, but he was still stuck on that shot.

He had just own the game, the playoff game.

"Hell yeah, Jake!," his best friend Nathan Scott complimented with a slap on the back.

"Hit the showers boys," his coach Whitey called, finally breaking him out of his thoughts.

He quickly kissed his girlfriend, "Wait for me?" he winked as he jogged off.

Peyton giggled softly and winked back.

When he was completely out of sight she jumped up clapping her hands, doing a slight happy dance.

Hey, it wasn't every day your boyfriend made the winning shot, getting his team into the championship game.

She giggled slowly before she remembered what had been plaguing her thoughts all night.

With that familiar feeling of dread creeping back into her stomach, she slowly sunk down to the gym floor.

Tonight with just a few simple words, she was going to ruin her boyfriend's life.

-

-

-

It was barely midnight and the party was already in full swing.

When he and Peyton walked in it was as if everyone had been expecting them.

Jake James always loved to be the man of the party.

His life was great. He and his best friend Nathan ruled Tree Hill high School, he had a gorgeous girlfriend, great friends, an awesome mom, and he had Haley.

Well, actually he wasn't to sure if he had Haley anymore. But this was not the time or place to be thinking of that.

He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head, and slung an arm around Peyton's shoulder.

They met up with their friends and partied for a little bit, before Peyton leaned into him and whispered, "How 'bout we go back to your house for a while?"

Those words and her shy smile had Jake jetting out the door and to his house next door in record time.

They stumbled through the front door already in a steamy make-out secession. They barely made it to the couch before clothes began flying in every direction.

"Fuck!" Jake growled hearing the persistent knocking on the door.

"Who would be here this late?" Peyton asked while pulling on his shirt.

"It's probably Nathan," Jake mumbled while roughly yanking on his pants.

"Nathan you better have one damn good reason for being such a coc-" Jake steamed before stopping abruptly, seeing the police officer on the other side of the door.

"Um, are you Mr. James?" the officer questioned.

"Yeah," Jake stated wearily.

"Well I hate to be the one to inform you but there's been an accident." She frowned looking into the young boy's eyes.

Jake felt as if he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak. He just listened to the cop before quietly shutting the door.

He walked into the next room and took a seat on the couch next to Peyton.

"Jake what's wrong?" she asked reaching out to comfort him.

He flinched away before quickly jumping up. Grabbing a bottle of vodka and his jacket he headed for the door.

"I'll be back later." And then he was gone.

"But I needed to talk to you," Peyton whispered to the closed door.

…

He ended up sitting on the concrete pavement in the middle of the Rivercourt.

That was when he finally let the tears come.

After taking quite a few healthy swigs of liquid courage, he picked up his phone and fumbled through the contacts. When he finally found the one he was looking for he pressed send and waited.

The minute she said his name it set him off again. He managed to calm himself down long enough to tell her what was wrong.

"I need you" he whispered brokenly.

She promised to come and he knew she would, because she loved him, she said so herself.

-

-

-

**A/N:** So, how was it? I have a thing for writing A/U stories. If you haven't figured out yet Haley and Jake James are twins. Haley's been away at school, and hasn't been in Tree Hill for about five years. Now she' headed back b/c her brother needs her. This story will be a Naley, Brucas, Jeyton, Skevin, Tim/ Gigi whatever that is Tigi? Or Gim?

-Cait :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave

**Title:** Oh, the Tangled Web We Weave.

**Author:** Cait aka LifeLongCharade.

**Summary:** A lie. Webster's dictionary defines a lie as an untrue statement spoken with the intent to deceive. A lie, either small or large, a white lie or a mortal sin, can have disastrous consequences. And the James twins are about to find out the hard way. A/U Naley.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my ideas and my characters.

**A/n: **Hey guys! I'm back! Well schools starting up soon but I've typed up both of my stories so I should have pretty consistent updates. I've been having a bit of family drama lately, well more like a lot, but I won't get into that. And of course the typical teenage girl boyfriend drama. So, I've been unable to update. But here we go :)

-

-

-

"Come on," Haley called to Tim, rushing up the long paved driveway of her old house.

"Go, in without me. I'll unload the car and bring up our bags," he called back.

She nodded briefly before flinging open the front door, coming face to face with three unfamiliar girls.

"Um, who are you?" she questioned confused.

The blonde girl looked at her oddly, "Who are _you_?"

"Yeah, you know you can't just barge into people's houses, little girl," the tall brunette sneered.

Haley was about to rip the girl apart but she thought better of it, "You know what I don't have time for this. Do you know where Jake is?"

"Wait, how do you know Jake?" the third girl spoke up.

"Yeah, how?" the blonde spoke again, with a slightly suspicious undertone.

Haley was about to enter when two very attractive guys walked in.

"Was that Jake?" the blonde one asked.

"I don't think so, unless dawg got insanely hot over night" the other boy laughed.

"Skills?" Haley choked out.

Skills' eyes bugged out, "Baby James?! Damn girl you grew up."

Haley giggled as she ran over to hug him.

"Hales?" Lucas questioned softly, as if he didn't really believe she was there.

"Rocket Roe," she laughed squeezing him.

"Is Jake back yet?" a deep voice broke in.

Haley froze, and her heart skipped a beat. She turned slowly, "Nathan."

"Haley," he looked as if he was about to cry.

He held his arms open and she flung herself at him. When he lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly, she began to cry. Nathan walked them back to the couch and held, stroking her hair to comfort her.

"Wow, Hales we've been here for ten minutes and you're already making a move on Nate."

"Shut up, Smith" she giggled turning around in Nathan's lap.

"Tim?" Skills yelled running over and wrapping the shorter boy in a bear hug. They'd always been close, Tim was always there to laugh at Skills' jokes, even the ridiculously corny ones. And Skills was always there to well, put up with Tim.

Haley turned back to face Nathan. "So do you have your car?" she asked playing with the chain around his neck.

"Yeah, you want to go look for him?" She nodded.

"Tim, I know you wanted to come, but I think it would be best if it was just Nate and I. You know? I don't want him to be uncomfortable," she suggested lightly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll just hang here." Tim smiled.

"What the hell?" the blonde girl exploded.

"Um, excuse me?" Haley said confused by her outburst.

"Who are you to just barge into this house take over, and decide who gets to see Jake?" she steamed.

"Peyton," Nathan began.

"No Nate, I think Jake should be with the people he loves, the people who love him," the brunette jumped to her friend's defense.

"And who are you again?" Haley asked getting off of Nathan's lap.

"Brooke Davis."

Haley let out a short laugh, "The same Brooke Davis Jake was in love with in the seventh grade? The one who laughed in his face when he asked her to the Valentine's Day dance?"

"Hales," Nathan tried again, but she was on a roll.

"And you," she turned to the blonde girl, "Ms. I Love Jake So Much, were you the one who held him when his father left? The one who cheered him up when he didn't make the basketball team? The one who stayed on the phone with until fell asleep after some girl broke his heart? Huh? Were you there for any of that? I don't think so!"

By the end of her little tirade she was full on sobbing. Nathan pulled her back into him, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley apologized a few minutes later. "And umm," she pause waiting for the blonde to give her name.

"Peyton."

"And I'm sorry Peyton. That was terrible of me; I'm just really worried about Jake. He just, he sounded so alone. So scarred."

"So wait, what actually happened?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"Well we came back here after the party. Someone knocked on the door, Jake thought it was you, but when he came back in, he seemed different," Peyton frowned. "He flinched away when I tried to touch him. Then he jumped up and left with a bottle of something, beer I guess-"

"Vodka," Haley said. "That's what he had," she supplied to the confused faces.

"Haha. No Jake never drinks anything but beer, I guess he's a bit of a light weight," the other blonde, who Haley had figured out was Bevin, said.

"No, when we were about eleven and our uncle died, Dad said that there was nothing that cured grief like a good bottle of vodka. As a matter of fact, I'm kind of craving some right now," Haley laughed walking over to the mantle.

"Wait, what grief?" Nathan asked.

"You don't know?" Haley asked shocked. "Our um, our mom died," she whispered picking up a picture frame.

"We were seven in this, it was our birthday and mom took us to the beach. You remember Nate?" she giggled at the photo. There mom was in the middle smiling and beautiful looking nothing like a mother of seven year old twins. She had an arm wrapped around both of them. Haley on the right, in her pink ruffled bikini, cheeks puffed out and fingers held in a peace sign. On the left was Jake, in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles board shorts a big cheeky grin, and ice cream running down his chin. It was perfect.

"Wait your Jake's sister?" Peyton asked thoroughly shocked.

"Yup, and I'm guessing you're the girlfriend." Haley smiled turning towards Peyton.

"Oh, god," she moaned, "That was a horrible first impression." Peyton covered her face with her hands, hoping to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Well, mine wasn't exactly perfect either," Haley smiled her cheeks also taking on a rosy tinge.

"Truce?" Peyton asked sticking out her hand.

"Truce." Haley smiled shaking it.

"Ok, so how about me, Peyton, and Hales go look for Tim. While the rest of you can wait here to see if he comes home. Oh, and if you can, start calling everybody," Nathan said taking charge.

"Ay, ay Captain," Tim saluted, earning a glare from Nathan, an eye roll from Brooke, and a chuckle from Skills.

"Oh, and guys?" Haley started, "Don't call my Dad."

"Wait, how could we call your dad? Isn't he dead?" Brooke asked.

"Is that what Jake told you?" Haley laughed. "Well, he might as well be."

-

-

-

"So, where first?" Peyton asked once they were all in the car.

"The Rivercourt." Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

The minute the truck pulled up to the court they saw him. Jake was sprawled out in the middle of the court. His jacket used as a makeshift pillow and an almost empty bottle of vodka clutched in his hand.

"Shit," Nathan cursed; he could tell it was bad.

Before he even stopped the car, Haley was out and running.

"Jake," she whispered crouching over him.

"Hays?" his voice quivered. Haley looked into the deep brown eyes that mirrored her own. His were glassy from a mixture of tears and alcohol. She sobbed suddenly and threw herself at him.

Peyton began to undo her seatbelt, but Nathan stopped her.

"They need this," he said softly.

She nodded and watched from the parking lot as her boyfriend and his sister comforted each other.

-

-

-

Back at the James house, Lucas, Brooke, Skills, Bevin, and Tim passed the time making all of the necessary phone calls to friends and relatives.

"Yes, Aunt Muriel it is terrible. I will. I will personally call you and tell you when the funeral is. I promise. Goodbye. You, too." Lucas groaned as he hung up the phone.

He had grown up with Haley and Jake, so he knew most if not all of the people they were calling. And it was horrible to have to be the one to inform them that one of their loved ones had passed away.

"I wonder if they found him," Brooke thought aloud as they finished up their calls and collected on the couches.

"I hope so," Bevin stated, much more serious then she usually was.

Skills put an arm around her and pulled her into his side. "I'm sure they did. When we were little Jake used to run off all of the time. Haley would go with him. She or Nate would no better than anyone where to find him."

"Yeah, remember that time Jake was gone for like an entire day," Tim laughed. "Mama J was freaking out. It was finally at like midnight she found him asleep in the tree house."

Lucas joined in on his laughter, "Yeah, that was great. Or what about the time that Nathan decided he didn't want to live at home anymore. So, Jake hid him under his bed and Haley would sneak food up to him."

Skills laughed to joining in, "Yeah that went on for like four hours and Dan was pissed. But Mama J laughed it off and told him he was welcome to live under any of her furniture as long as he told his parents where he was."

"It sounds like you guys had a lot of fun growing up," Brooke smiled from her spot on Lucas' lap.

"We really did. Mama J was like a second mother to all of us. I probably talked to her more than my step-mother," Tim laughed.

"She was a really good woman, wasn't she?" Bevin sniffed.

They all just simply nodded in agreement.

-

-

-

"Come on, Jakey," Haley sighed as she pulled up her brother.

She grabbed the vodka bottle and took a swig herself, before flinging out into the river. She wasn't too concerned about pollution at the moment.

"Hey," Jake tried to protest.

"I think you've had enough Boozy. Let's go home and you can sleep it off." She said wrapping an arm around him and steering him into the car.

"Umm, Peyton do you mind switching places with me?" Haley asked when she opened the back door.

"But-" she began.

"Please Peyt?" Jake begged.

Peyton immediately shut her mouth and climbed into the front seat.

Jake and Haley climbed into the back seat. Jake wrapped his arms around his sister and placed his head in her lap. He turned his head so that he was looking up at her.

"I'm sad Haley," he whispered shit-faced from the amount of alcohol he had consumed.

Haley felt her eyes filing with tears as she stared down at her brother, "Me too, Jakey. Me, too."

Jake nodded and put his head back down in her lap, letting Haley stroke his hair the way their mom used to.

In an attempt to ease the discomfort that he could see settling in the car, Nathan flipped on the radio. He wanted to laugh at just how well the song that came on fit their situation.

…

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

_Chorus:__  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

(Bye Bye _3x__)  
Bye bye_

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

_Chorus___

(bye bye bye bye bye bye _3x__)  
Bye bye_

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

_Chorus_

…

Nathan caught Haley's eye in the rearview mirror he saw that she was shaking her head. He gave her a sad sweet smile.

"I love you," he mouthed before turning his eyes back to the road and pulling up the driveway to the James house.

-

-

-

**A/n**: Tada! So, how was it? I love to hear what people think. So drop a review. I'll probably update sometime this week or next.

Cait :)


End file.
